


Acid Pops

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Triwizard Romance [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren learns to listen to Ymir, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip into town, Eren learns that perhaps he shouldn't let his dislike for Ymir get in the way of the rational side of his brain.</p><p>*Takes place just after The Daily Prophet chapter*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid Pops

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one of the oneshots I was talking about at the beginning of chapter 15. 
> 
> I'm honestly kinda pissed at myself cause I wrote this in like an hour and I can't even write half an essay for school in that time.

They were still getting over the whirlwind of Skeeter’s article. The Hogwarts students all begged to know how she had managed to deflect the blame from Slughorn to food when everyone knew the story of how Marco really died. The Durmstrangs would pick at Eren for being bossed around by Armin. And the Beauxbatons all got huffy when they read the article and practically declared their undying love for their Headmistress and wrote notes to the daily prophet telling them what a wonderful woman their Headmistress really was.

As a sort of treat, they were being allowed to go into Hogsmeade again. Ymir and Annie had been wishing that Eren had gotten detention at the very last minute so that they could have taken Armin into town all alone, but it hadn’t happened, and they were stuck with Eren. 

They would periodically say something that they didn’t even realize would piss him off, and Armin would have to hold his arm down so he didn’t try and curse them. 

Armin finally convinced Armin to keep his wand in his robes because they weren’t meaning to say anything that would piss him off, and they were able to get a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks and not fight over anything as they drank them.

Armin had been placed next to the window, and looked out as Eren talked to Ymir about her time in the arena, since he hadn’t been able to see it for himself. midway through Ymir’s story, Amin asked what Honeydukes was. ymir stopped and turned to him.

“It’s a candy shop, didn’t you two visit it already?” Eren shook his head.

“We were heading there when we got into that fight, and then we went back up to the mansion so I could finish my detention.” Ymir and Annie stared at them blankly before hailing the waiter so that they could pay for their drinks.

“That’s it, we’re going there.” Ymir said as she angrily motioned at their waiter.

They finally got him to the table and gave him the money. Once he left they dragged the boys over to marvel at the sweets. By the time they left Ymir was convinced they would have bought out the store if they’d had the cash on them. They tried various sweets on the way back up to the castle, and occasionally Armin would offer some of his extras to the girls. 

Everything was fine until Eren pulled an acid pop out of his bunch and moved to start on it.

“Eren no!” Ymir ordered, “That thing will burn a hole through your tongue.” He glared at her in response. 

“I do what I damn well please!” He told her. Armin looked between the two uncertainly.

“Eren, maybe you should listen to her. I mean, she’s been eating their candy for way longer than us, so she probably knows what she  
s saying-” 

“I do what I want!” Eren said, jamming the lolli-pop into his mouth.

Of course, when they finally got him to the Hosptial wing an hour later, he wished he had listened. Half because the section of his mouth that had been hit up with the acid was burnt off and hurt like hell, and half because Ymir and Annie were practically rolling around on the floor laughing.


End file.
